Sometimes Two are Better Than One
by brokenwings1995
Summary: This is what happens after the dance with a new school year must come new challenges, like a mysterious pair of twins and a cross dressed princess, what happens when they stumble across our favourite group of crazy hosts, madness ensues especially when one of our heroines can confuse even the great ootori And is anything what it seems? I do not own the pic nor OHSHC Pleas enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Supposedly hell is hell no matter what place or packaging it may come in and sadly enough for me mine was a preppy boarding school for the richest kids in the world, oh and did I mention it was pink? Yeah pink as in Barbie and Pepto-Bismol had a baby and boom Ouran was formed. Not to mention everything was overly done and extravagant, I mean what boarding school has room's big enough for three girls with their own bathroom and kitchenette, along with a sitting room and huge walk in closets, not that we even had enough clothes to fill it. Except for three rows of the hideous uniforms, I mean seriously sunflower doesn't even go with pink, not that the color was the only problem the thing had.

Sighing I looked over at my roommates, the Crewel twins heirs to the Crewel publishing and talent cooperation's. Jade the eldest was glaring at the uniforms, while Amethyst ran to close the drapes, apparently the sun made her break out into hives if she was in it too long. Shuffling farther into the room I went to pick my room, the twins already deciding on sharing, so I had my pick of two others. Both were rather ordinary, though still extravagant. The first one looked like a fancy Parisian hotel room lined in soft champagne and gold fixtures, and the other was white and silver, kind of like a winter wonderland. Shrugging I dropped my suitcase next to the queen bed and rolled my eyes, like seriously who the hell had this kind of money to spend on boarding rooms?

I mean yes I'm rich, but I mean I grew up in Texas, in a two story home with two bathrooms. So this is a little much.

"Frost! Hey the Chairman wants to talk to us." Walking back to the sitting room was Jade who was waiting for me, her worried look made me smile, as Amethyst was being wooed? The elder blonde man who was supposed to be our Principal I suppose, was gushing about how cute the purple haired girl was, deciding I had enough of this madness I interrupted, sadly just transferring the eccentric man's affections onto myself as Amethyst ran over hiding behind her twin.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked ignoring his strange advances, curious how many sexual harassment cases has been launched against him. The man smiled, clearly not fully Japanese his purple eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

"Yes, you are AL rick, Opal," Nodding as I tried not to let my irritation show as the man continued, "Yes welcome to my school, and I have assured all of your parents that all of your needs are being met to the highest standards befitting your families. Now I know all of you must be tired, but tomorrow morning my son and some of his friends are to show the three of you around the school and guide you to your classes. Now if you are to need anything you only have to ask." He finished with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you Mr. Souh,"

"Please call me uncle." He exclaimed surprising me, how much money are my grandparents giving him?

"Alright, Uncle, but as you said my friends and I had a rather long flight and the three of us are rather tired and wish to unpack and relax before classes tomorrow morning. " I diffused the man politely causing him to wish us all a good night and ten minutes later we had him going out the door when Jade decided to pipe up.

"Excuse me sir, but the uniforms are rather up..."

"Unseemly, she means unseemly." I interrupt glaring at her almost callous remark, with an eye roll she continued.

"Yes unseemly."

"The uniforms, but I thought all girls loved the dresses, my secretaries tell me the girls look and feel like princess." The man replied complexed on how we could possibly not absolutely love the yellow marshmallows. I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling a migraine coming on.

"Yes you see the three of us don't rather care for them and were wondering if perhaps we could design an alternative one, as well as you know about Frost's circumstance?" Nodding the man waited for her to continue seemingly completely serious."You see for security, an idea for her to pose as our male bodyguard was thought of. We were wondering if we could get some of the male uniforms, with your permission of course." Jade asked sweetly and the blonde man seemed enthralled by her request, exclaiming about the pure heart of a true friend.

"Why yes I understand, your papers were registered as a unisex anyway, so I'll make sure the uniforms are sent over, and as for the other request, you two could wear the old uniforms, they're still allowed but no one ever uses them anymore." Walking to a dresser he pulled out plaid pink and light yellow skirt with white blouse.

"They go with either a gray vest of female blazer and red tie, would these be acceptable?" He asked seemingly still confused on how none of us wanted to wear the golden marshmallow. Nodding profusely at this the twins thanked him as he left us in peace.

Collapsing onto one of the chairs I smiled at the other two, seemingly pleased with themselves already planning their own uniforms. A buzzing from my pocket had me reaching for my phone. Curious answered the call, mamma and papa were supposed to be asleep, it was one am where they were.

"Hello?"

"Snowflake?" Grinning at the childhood nickname I grinned.

"Ash! Aren't you in Germany? Why are you calling me you're supposed to be asleep?"

"Easy there, can't a guy check on his favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister."

"So, how is the school?"

"Fine, I haven't been able to really look around yet. Did you give Jade the idea for me to be a male?" curious on where the hell that came from. Walking to my own room I caught up with my third oldest brother before falling asleep. Faintly I heard Jade come in and lay something down before picking up my phone. She told my brother goodnight before I felt something warm drape over me. Sighing I fell deep asleep for once not worried about what was to follow tomorrow.

Le time skip.

Third person point of view.

A group of rather attractive boys stood outside the apartment complex connected to the school. One boy seemed to rant about how two of the others were too close to his "Little Girl" causing the other three to either glare or look off unamused.

"Tama-Chan, who are the girls were looking after?" asked the shortest one of the group his large honey brown eyes glazed with excitement as the bigger blond answered.

"Three princess, the twin heirs to the Crewel enterprise, and supposedly the heir to the Alaric Company." Surprised looks came from all but the raven haired boy with glasses who just nodded in affirmation, typing away on a laptop as a smaller brown haired boy looked about uninterested, muttering about rich people and how he should be studying.

"Boss, you said twins."

"Like us?" The red headed twins asked excited, minds full of pranks already.

It wasn't until the tallest boy with jet black hair coughed did the group notice the two girls and boy standing in front of them. The two girls were obviously twins even with different colored hair. Their startling blue eyes seemed to glow against their gleaming tanned skin. The boy behind them smiled politely. His icy blue hair falling in his eyes in a messy fashion, almost hiding his light gray eyes.

The group of boys seemed surprised to see only two girls out of the aforementioned three. The glasses boy decided enough time was wasted and met the trio with polite smile, ignoring the remarks of his blonde leader.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Ootori, Kyouya, vice president of the host club and this is..."

"Souh, Tamaki princesses. The world weeps in envy of your beauty. How unworthy are my eyes to fall upon such I sight. I am the King of the host king and your guide for today and every day if you'll let me." The green haired girl blushed as the purple haired one seemed to freeze the umbrella she had in her hand seemed to drop. Frowning the boy stepped forward separating the Host king from the twins.

"Hello Souh-kun. Your father said you would be guiding us around today." With a smile the boy seemed to fluster the king somewhat. As the Ootori studied the three, somewhat confused as to why a boy was with there instead of the girl. With a smirk the strange boy seemed to laugh as if at a private joke.

"Ah, yes where are my manners. I am Cain, Frost please forgive us I know you were expecting my cousin but I'm afraid she couldn't attend so I'm in her place to watch over these two, please take care of us."

**Hello readers, if anyone has read lost song it is temporally on break. But here is a shiny new story! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I love reviews flame filled or not, also in the main story in keeping it rated pg. but I'll have a collection of moments made when they come along so please once again review and happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello to every one! Thank you for reading! And major thanks to my new follower and to guest, im glad you liked the story. Now with no further ado,**_

_**I do not in any way shape or form own or posses Ouran Host club, all rights belong to there rightful owners. If i did there would of been three more seasons and at least two movies. I also apologise for any errors in advance!**_

Chapter 2

I'll make a host out of you.

Jade's POV

This school is weird, the whole damn thing is pink to begin with, I mean seriously why would anyone choose pink for a building color, was a six year old girl in charge or something? Come on the entire school is a joke, at least the auburn haired twins seemed to suply some sort of entertainment, they seemed to love to torment the crossdressing girl. Perhaps i should've caught onto the fact everyone called her Kun, or the starry-eyed looks she got from other girls but eh, subty isn't my forte.

Watching the trio i couldn't help but smile they were rather cute to be compleatly honest, though they were rather loud which was makeing my sister jump every few seconds. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be terrified of well everything. In order to calm her i grabbed her hand, she seemed to relax immediatly. Smiling at her she griminced, she hated everything bright and loud, she was to be compleatly honest a night owl, and hated anything during the day, and loud noises set her on edge. So of course when the red hooligans came up behind us and scared the shist out of her my response could've been better.

"What the hell you idiots! You don't sneak up on people like that, it's rude, go back to your crossdresser and leave us alone!" I seethed, yelling was unlady like, at least that's what Frost would've lectured me on again. I didn't say it really loud but it was enough for the two hooligans to back off, and the crossdresser, Haruhi I think, to look surprised as the Sensei started our lesson. Today was going to be a very long day.

Le time skip

Frost's POV

"Would some one explain why I'm being dragged like a sack of potatoes to some unknown location? Kiddnapping is illigal you know!" I yelled, angry at being forced to go somewhere by the not so friendly giant and his munchkin counterpart. Frusterated i struggeled to get free, only slightly scared of what could happen to me. After all the Ootori knew who i was so surely his freinds were'nt going to be international terrorist's. At least that's what i told my self as i was thrown onto a rather soft couch. Getting up i was met by a sight that only made things worse.

My cousins were tied up, while the doppelgangers were pacing around them. The rest of the club was just standing there as the blonde leader was going on about how not to tell the "Secret" of the club. Seeing Amathyst tied up and crying as Jade just glared, fear written clearly in her eyes caused my blood to boil.

Smack!

Everything seemed to pause as the bonde leader clutched his face and cowered. The giant and munchkin advanced and i smirked, aperently they were evildoers, Ash always did tell me to never trust an Ootori i guess i can see why now. I froze as the Giant tried to grab me, but i just side stepped him and the munchkin tackled me from behind. Damn short people, they always seem to surprise you. Though the kid only weighed half of my weight i just stood and glared as he tried to squeeze me to death.

"Would some one like to explain why, you are not only disrespecting the Alrich family, but also threatening the heirs to the Crewl family? You have exactly thirty seconds before I take them and report this to the headmaster. Time's ticking." I glared not impressed by the shocked looks from the boys as i walked to free my cousins, the munchkin still trying to subdue me. I turned and glared my darkest glare, that seemed to send him running back to his body guard.

"You see, this was just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding huh, wanna explain how seeing my cousins tied up could be misconstrewed Ootori?" I glared as even he seemed to gulp, trying to talk his way out of this one. Without batting a lash a grabbed Amathyst in a hug soothing her silent sobs, even the ever confident Jade clutched onto my blazer. The basterds, i was going to end all of them.

"You see Cain-kun you cousins found out about a very well kept secret, and Crewl-san was being very difficult and would't listen so..." The Ootori tried to explain but i just glared, how dare they, Who the hell did they think they were, spoiled brats who were entitled to any damn thing they wanted. I sneered, espcially when the smaller brown haired boy came in with tea and cakes.

"Senpi, why is your face brused? And why are the Crewl twins hiding behind Cain-kun?" He asked his voice rather high for a boy.

"You see we were trying to protect your secret from being exposed, and the violent girl would'nt listen so we made them sit down in order to talk to them, we also broght in Cain-kun to convince them but he took everything the wrong way and now is very angry." I watched as he blubbered. I couldn't help but to snicker at the whole situation. Looking down i noticed the twins were calmer, even smiling at the scene in front of us.

"You guys ok?" I asked quietly and they both nodded.

"Do i have to destroy their families?" They both said no so maybe it was a misunderstanding. Though i was still angry that they were tied up, it made them both remember things i wish i could erase.

"I am very sorry Cain-kun, you see Tamaki-sempi was only trying to do something he thought was protecting me, but went about it in a very bad way. I hope you can forgive the club." I listend to the seemingly sane one out of the group and nodded as Jade wispered what really got them into this whole mess to begin with causing me to laugh a little.

"So your a girl huh?" I blurted out sort of surprised to find someone else like myself in this school, at least in the situation, i highly doubted she was in my same predicament. She nodded and the boys seemed frozen untill the munckin pranced foreward. I shoved both twins behind me, not sure if he was only trying to subdue me or actually going to attack.

"Cain-Chan, you have to keep it a secret ok?" He asked his huge light brown eyes almost begging, much like my little brother did when he wanted something. I felt myself nod as he hugged my legs. So maybe he wasn't so bad, but the other five were questionalble.

"Our most huble apologies Cain-kun, but you really must keep our secret. Perhaps a secret for a secret?" He mused a half smirk on his face thinking he could blackmail me into his bidding, that really pissed me off. The bastered could've just asked.

"You know Ootori, for someone who's corporation head lies on a very small island, i would be careful trying to blackmail someone who could make sure none of the Ootori medical suplies ever left your shore. Just a thought though." repling with a sickeningly sweet voice of my own. He seemed to pale, that made me grin.

"You know Cain-kun we did invite you here for a differnt reason, We were going to extend an invitation to join our club, in ordet that you and your cousins keep our secret of course." Ootori volleyed back, it was nice to see him humbled, even if temperarlily. I thougt it over for a moment before refusing.

"No thank you." I started herding the two girls towards the doors when they turned on me. In a split second i was lying flat on my face, standing i looked to see where the two hellions went, only to see them glassy eyed staring at a chocolate cheescake.

Ok let me explain, the girls were'nt allowed anything fatty in order to keep up family image, so when i first broke the rules and gave them the delicacy they became addicted. Which is why the two were now pleading with there eyes, seeming to almost cry for me to do anything for them to have it. Groaning i shook my head.

"You two were just tied up because of them remember!"

"But Frost, cheesecake."

"It's chocolate, and mum and daddy won't evey know."

"You two princesses could have all the cheesecake you wanted, that is if Cain-kun accepts our deal." Blondie told them sending the two deprived girls almost into tears. I could feel myself caving.

"What would i have to do?" I asked as the evil duo danced around the silly cake like it was magic or something.

"You see here at the host club we merely entertain girls, it's a gentle mans mission to make every girl happy." I just shook my head at the introduction and looked to Ootori.

"You would merely entertain girls for a few hours at a time." I nodded so basicly talking and flirting, i could do that.

"And they would get free cake, and could come in every day for free." I bargained and watched him grimance, who knew the Ootori was such a tightwad. He nodded his head after a moment and i smiled slightly, this could be rather interesting.

_** Alright lovelies, here is where we stop. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please let me know what you think. Much love and a cyber cookie wait for those who review. **_

_**Later!**_


End file.
